<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>of memories &amp; old friends by mechup</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744941">of memories &amp; old friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechup/pseuds/mechup'>mechup</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:21:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechup/pseuds/mechup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor holds his hand out to her, a promise of life and adventure. “Should we go? Out into the stars, one last trip?”</p><p>Sarah Jane takes it, the stars in her eyes shining brighter than ever. “Oh, yes please.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sanjay/Luke Smith (mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>of memories &amp; old friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i was inspired by <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F8sU45ax2Hs&amp;feature=youtu.be">Farewell, Sarah Jane</a> to write this! there's a few lines from the video (like three) that are in this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of the TARDIS materializing is so familiar to her, so ingrained in her mind, that she thinks she’s imagining it at first. She dismisses it and refocuses on the computer in front of her but the outline of a wooden blue box begins to flicker in the corner of her eye, and her eyes widen in realization that it’s real.</p><p> </p><p>She’s quick to take off her glasses and place them on the table before standing up, watching as the spaceship becomes a solid figure in front of her. She holds her breath, the few second wait in between the TARDIS appearing and the door opening causing her heart to start pounding. A person walks out and smiles at her, eyes crinkling around the edges. It’s <em> him</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Doctor,” she breathes out, walking closer to him. He’s changed again, but she doesn’t mind. It’s still the same old ridiculous alien who she loves with her entire heart.</p><p> </p><p>“Sarah Jane,” he greets her, and holds out his arms for a hug. She steps right into his embrace, burying her face into the warmth of his chest, his heartsbeat a pleasant feeling against her cheek. She eventually pulls away just enough to look up at him, dislodging his chin resting on the top of her head.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing here?” she asks him, because if the Doctor is somewhere then that normally means there’s trouble. And don’t get her wrong, it’s <em> so </em> good to see him again, but she wants to know if there’s an alien threat nearby. </p><p> </p><p>“I just wanted to check in,” he says, and it’s true. He’s not the type of person to drop in on people from his past but he misses her, wanted to make sure she’s doing well. She was his best friend and she always will be no matter which face he has or how much time passes, always there in his memories and in his hearts. “How are things, Sarah?”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re good!” she assures him, finally pulling away from him completely. She can hardly believe he’s here, but there’s also a part of her that had always known they’d cross one another’s paths again. “Luke’s off with his husband, they live together now! They’re happy together, which is exactly what I’ve always wanted for him. And Sky’s all grown up now, I have no idea how the years have gone by so fast. And the others, Clyde, Rani, and Maria. They’re grown up too! They’re doing amazing things, making a difference out there.” </p><p> </p><p>“They learned that from you,” he says, fully believing his words. Sure, they would have been amazing even if they hadn’t ever met her, but she’s touched the lives of everyone she’s ever met. She’s changed so many people for the better, the Doctor knows this fact firsthand. Still, she shakes her head, humble as ever.</p><p> </p><p>“They did everything themselves, I had nothing to do with it! And you know, I think they’re going to change the world one day.” The pride in her voice is obvious and he feels a burst of fondness rush through him. That’s Sarah Jane, more wonderful than any one person should be capable of being. </p><p> </p><p>“Because you showed them how. <em> You’ve </em> changed the world and everyone in it, and you can never be thanked enough.” He decides to bring the conversation back to his initial question, noticing her embarrassed but genuine smile. “But what about you? Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“I am! The kids visit me often, and I’m still stopping the planet from being taken over every other day. There isn’t anything I’d want more.” She knows they’re adults now, but to her, they’ll never stop being the children she had taken under her wing. “And how are things for you?” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m... good. I’m really good,” he answers after a moment. He’s been through a lot, especially in his current body, but he thinks he’s finally at a good enough point where he can honestly say he’s all right. He’s worked so hard to get here, and it feels refreshing to be able to admit it. “Sarah, I was wondering...”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?” she asks, like she’s hoping his question will be what she thinks it is.</p><p> </p><p>The Doctor holds his hand out to her, a promise of life and adventure. “Should we go? Out into the stars, one last trip?”</p><p> </p><p>Sarah Jane takes it, the stars in her eyes shining brighter than ever. “Oh, yes please.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Being in the TARDIS again fills her with the same childlike wonder from all that time ago, and she glances around the console room as she takes everything in. She decides she quite likes this interior, enjoying how cozy it is. He sends the ship into flight, pressing some buttons and turning some dials as he puts in their destination. It feels unbelievably good to be back in here, the one place she feels the absolute safest. She allows herself a smile and places her hand on the wall. Being oddly intimate with the ship has always been the Doctor’s thing, but that doesn’t mean she can’t express her joy at seeing her again.</p><p> </p><p>The TARDIS hums in response, as if she’s equally as happy for Sarah Jane to be back. </p><p> </p><p>“You’ve gotten better at driving this thing,” she teases, because there haven’t been any sudden jerks the entire time so far.</p><p> </p><p>He looks amused but doesn’t comment, instead tilting his head for her to come over. She moves to his side and he points to the console.</p><p> </p><p>“Pull that lever,” he instructs. He rarely ever lets anyone fly the TARDIS, but he trusts Sarah Jane, doesn’t know anyone else who is more worthy than she is.</p><p> </p><p>She does so, and they land smoothly. She looks very pleased with herself before turning to him. “Where are we?” </p><p> </p><p>He gestures towards the doors. “Why don’t we take a look?”</p><p> </p><p>They make their way out and step onto another world. <em> This </em> is something that will never get old, the first few moments on a planet she’s never been to before. The sun (well, eight of them) is shining, and the aliens around them bustle away. It’s peaceful, and the fact that she hadn’t thought she’d get to see something like this ever again makes it that much more magnificent. </p><p> </p><p>“This place is beautiful,” she says, and he nods in agreement. She hadn’t thought it was possible, but he’s managed to take her somewhere with no danger. </p><p> </p><p>“The planet Xeonus. I’ve always wanted to come here!” He spots a free space on the grass a few feet away from them. “Want to sit?”</p><p> </p><p>The pair of them head over and sit on the ground, and they begin talking like they’ve never been apart. Eventually they get up and begin walking, both excited to take a look around this new place. They tell each other stories that shouldn’t possibly be true but are, even though she suspects he’s exaggerating slightly, and she can’t remember the last time she’s laughed so much.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for bringing me here,” she says, but she’s thanking him for everything he’s ever done for her. He goes to reply, but a scream from nearby startles them both, and they glance at each other. An unspoken agreement is established between them, and it feels just like old times again. Well, so much for them not being in any danger. </p><p> </p><p>It’s Sarah Jane and the Doctor in the TARDIS, traveling through space and time forever in a story that never ends.</p><p> </p><p>He takes her hand and says the one word she’s been waiting to hear. “Run.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i was always really against the idea of Doctor Who mentioning or alluding to or Anything about Sarah's death bc i've always thought that just bc Elisabeth is dead doesn't mean Sarah is too, but i kinda came to terms with it before i watched &amp; i actually really liked it, i think it was very well done &amp; it made me really happy. i grew up watching SJA &amp; then when i watched Classic Who, Sarah became my favorite companion, &amp; it was just. really good watching this video. it was just really comforting to me personally to get this closure </p><p>anyway when Rani said that part about thinking the Doctor went to get Sarah &amp; travel with her before the end, my immediate thought was Twelve, &amp; i had to write this. i hope all of you enjoyed it, &amp; thank you for reading </p><p>also i didn't make <a href="https://twitter.com/dhawantardis/status/1251984711498547200?s=20">this post</a>, but it's exactly what i pictured when i was writing this</p><p>thank you Elisabeth &amp; Sarah Jane for everything you have done for me. i love both of you so much. rest in peace &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>